


.café

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Harry e Draco estão em busca de um novo apartamento, olhando na sessão de classificados de todos os jornais em busca do imóvel perfeito. Enquanto Draco trabalha fora, Harry termina de encaixotar tudo, pronto para um novo passo e um novo degrau em suas vidas.+18 | drarry | romance
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	.café

**.café**

Harry comprou uma melancia naquele dia. Achou que, talvez, fossem comer depois do jantar, ao invés de se deitarem sem nada doce no paladar. Cortou-a de forma consistente, de forma que durasse por mais um ou dois dias. Lembrava de todas as técnicas que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado, mas caso precisasse, ligaria para ela, como sua última opção. Estava tão acostumado, nos últimos dias, a ligar para ela em busca de conselhos, que a mulher já andava com o celular por perto, mesmo que sua atenção estivesse concentrada, principalmente, no crochê.

O jornal diário estava colocado sobre a mesa, um costume de Draco sempre antes de sair para o trabalho; recolhia os jornais e periódicos acadêmicos para Harry, colocando os na mesa da cozinha e na escrivaninha do escritório, respectivamente. O café estava borbulhando na cafeteira, serviu-se de uma xícara e desligou o aparelho, uma vez que a próxima pessoa a tomar seria ele próprio, à noite. De todos os costumes que começaram a compartilhar entre si desde que haviam começado a namorar, anos atrás, o café era o único que não os conectava de alguma forma. 

Abriu a sessão de classificados do jornal diário, precisamente nos imóveis que estavam a venda na região. Apartamentos mobiliados, pré-fabricados, a pronta entrega, na planta e direto com o proprietário. Colocou a xícara de café sobre a página, para que ela não voasse com o forte vento de verão que vinha das janelas; iria esperar por Draco, para que decidissem juntos o que iriam fazer.

As coisas estavam indo tão rápido que eles sequer prestavam atenção nos mínimos dos detalhes e procedimentos que precisavam seguir. Ligar para a imobiliária, agendar visitas ao imóvel, se certificar de que estava tudo como gostariam, tirar fotos para se ter certeza de como deveria ser entregue. Ele nem conseguia pensar na ideia de que teria que trocar todas as chaves, todos os endereços na internet, a assinatura do jornal e das revistas, do clube do livro e do clube do café, das contas e dos serviços — esse, no entanto, queria esquecer, no momento.

A foto do casal, colocada em um quadro dourado, exposta para todos que entrassem na sala a partir do escritório, era a única coisa que decorava a lareira. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, as mãos dadas, no dia do noivado, no seu café preferido em Londres, há quase três anos. Harry lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia, da melhor amiga dando risadinhas de emoção, da pai e do pai aparecendo misteriosamente do banheiro, de uma produtora que gravou desde a sua chegada até a sua reação ao ver Draco ajoelhado a seus pés. Tudo metodicamente planejado para que ele não descobrisse e, sequer, descobrisse todo o plano do loiro, que se uniu a todos aqueles em quem Harry mais confiava. Depois daquela foto, quando chegaram em casa, eles tinham tido o  _ melhor _ sexo de suas vidas; ainda lembrava do toque, do cabelo molhado de Draco pós banho, de seu corpo recém lavado, macio, cheiroso.

Deixar aquela casa, como um casal, seria dolorido. Afinal, mais da metade de suas vidas juntos haviam sido criadas naquele apartamento cedido pelo pai de Draco e, por mais que estivesse no nome dos dois, era mais de Harry do que do próprio Draco. Era ele quem ficava o dia inteiro em casa, arrumando e mantendo organizando, na pausa de seus artigos científicos e ensaios acadêmicos, enquanto Draco passava o dia inteiro na rua, convencendo pessoas a comprar ações em uma das várias empresas que sua agência mantinha como clientes. Em cada cômodo, era passível de se encontrar detalhes deixado por Harry, coisas minimalistas que apenas uma mente como a dele seria possível de inventar.

“Querido, a primeira coisa que você precisa checar são as fotos”, sua mãe disse naquela manhã, na primeira das seis ligações que ele faria nas próximas doze horas. Sentado na cozinha, ainda correndo os olhos pelos classificados, Harry agradecia mentalmente por ter ganhado uma mãe como aquela. “É bom se certificar de ver, pelas fotos, como o apartamento está sendo apresentado e como ele é colocado nas fotos. Tantas fraudes são feitas por uma simples foto.”

“Claro, mãe”, pausa, gole de café. “Muito obrigada pela ajuda, acho que não iríamos conseguir nos mudar sem você, mãe.”

“Que isso, Harry, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra isso”, ele conseguia escutar, pela respiração falha da mãe, que ela estava com o telefone no fixo, provavelmente fazendo algum esforço físico que não deveria.

“Mãe?”

“Harry.”

“A senhora está sovando pão de novo, mãe? Seu médico já disse pra você parar de fazer pão todos os dias, não faz bem para os seus braços.”

A mulher suspirou do outro lado.

“Aquele velho não sabe de nada, está tão acabado quanto eu. Se não sou mais de nenhuma serventia, filho, por favor, vou desligar.”

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer tchau, ela realmente desligou a chamada. Abriu um sorriso, acostumados com todos aqueles hábitos da mulher. Desde que perdera o pai, aos quatorze anos, Lílian era o único contato familiar de Harry; ele sequer se lembrava da voz e do rosto do pai, sem ser pelas fotos ou gravações, mas cada ação de sua mãe eram duas de seu pai, sempre espelhado na imagem daquela mulher. Um dia, Harry queria ser um casal tão vivido através dos anos quanto seus pais.

Caixas de mudança haviam transformado o escritório em um grande depósito. A escrivaninha já estava desmontada e o computador encaixotado, uma vez que Harry simplesmente não iria conseguir escrever nada no meio de toda aquela confusão. Os livros, devidamente colocados cada um em um saco plástico, também já enchiam mais de trinta caixas, espalhadas e empilhadas pelo recinto que, provavelmente, viria a se tornar um quarto nas mãos dos próximos proprietários. A única coisa que Harry ainda se negava a guardar era o gigantesco quadro de seu autor favorito, Gabriel García Márquez, colocado na mesma parede da porta, emoldurado em dourado assim como a foto de casal, na sala de estar. 

Iria tirar o dia para ajustar as últimas coisas, terminar de guardar as roupas, os objetos espalhados pela casa, os brinquedos da sobrinha de Draco, que provavelmente seriam despachadas para a casa dos Malfoy junto com as outras coisas. Quando finalmente terminou, percebeu que não havia almoçado, que o café ficara gelado em cima da mesa, que já estava prestes a chegar a hora de Draco entrar pela porta e ele ainda não havia dado jeito no jantar, então já estava separando os números de comida tailandesa que eles tanto adoravam comer quando estavam com preguiça.

Esperou por Draco sentado na cozinha. Escutou os passos do noivo pela porta, ele tirando seus sapatos, colocando o terno pendurado, abrindo os botões da camisa, suspirando pelo calor e abafamento que fazia do lado de fora da casa, que tinha a temperatura perfeitamente equilibrada e fresca. Harry sentia um arrepio sempre que via ele surgir pela porta da cozinha, puxando as mangas da camisa branca até os cotovelos, os cabelos loiros caídos pelo rosto, levemente molhados de suor, e abrindo a geladeira em busca de um refrigerante gelado.

— Harry — ele disse, aproximando-se do moreno e beijando sua testa.

Estavam tão acostumados com aqueles gestos que não tinham ideia se um dia iria conseguir viver sem essas pequenas demonstrações de afeto. Harry, ainda por cima, gostava de colocar a mão na barriga do noivo por cima da camiseta, antes dele sentar-se na sua frente. Não seria diferente daquela vez. 

As caixinhas de comida tailandesa já estavam sobre a mesa e eles atracaram juntos, sempre atenciosos em esperar pelo outro. Comeram sem se falar, mas trocando olhares e, consequentemente, algumas risadinhas. Draco era o dono de se sujar com molho e fazer caretas, o que acaba por fazer o próprio Harry se sujar com o molho. Geralmente, eles limpavam um ao outro com pequenos toques de seus dedos, mas isso não iria acontecer daquela vez.

— Eu separei os classificados de hoje — Harry disse, depois de terem terminado de devorar as caixinhas. — Eu acho que precisamos ligar de novo para eles, não podemos perder essa oportunidade, é uma oferta muito boa.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, puxando o jornal debaixo da xícara de café — agora perfeitamente limpa. Ele olhou de cima a baixo, mesmo sabendo onde estava aquela mesma oferta, sempre naquele mesmo pedaço do papel. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça.

— Você tem certeza?

— Já tínhamos decidido, Draco.

— Eu sei, mas… Não quer pensar mais um pouco, talvez até o fim do verão? Podemos resolver tudo isso, sentando um pouco para conversar, respirando fundo, não sei. Talvez algum tipo de terapia…

Harry suspirou. — Nós já discutimos isso tudo, Draco. Por favor, não me faça revisitar tudo isso, não de novo. Nós já tentamos  _ centenas _ de vezes e simplesmente não dá. 

Harry levantou-se, juntando as caixinhas e os talheres. — Além do mais, amanhã um casal vem ver a casa, precisamos estar aqui para receber a corretora e a eles, pode ser? 

Draco concordou com a cabeça. — Precisa de ajuda com as caixas?

— Não, eu já… Eu já coloquei tudo nas caixas, já está tudo pronto. Menos… menos a nossa foto da sala de estar, eu acho que talvez a sua mãe vai gostar de guardar ela, mesmo que isso pareça doentio para mim.

— Ela vai gostar mesmo — Draco levantou-se também, parando ao lado do garoto. — Deixe que eu lave a louça, você já fez demais hoje, Harry.

Harry levantou o olhar, encontrando os do loiro, e se afastou.

— As tuas coisas eu já coloquei nas caixas também, você pode levar assim que quiser. Quarta-feira uma equipe vai vir buscar as minhas coisas e levar para o meu apartamento, então quem sabe eu já possa falar com eles para levar as suas até a casa de sua mãe…

— Eu não vou morar com a minha mãe — Draco retrucou.

— Se ao menos você me dissesse para onde está indo…

— Nós estamos nos separando, não estamos? — ele parou, quase derrubando um dos pratos. — Acho que não precisamos mais ficar sabendo onde um e o outro mora.

Harry engoliu em seco, puxando um pano de prato e começando a secar e a guardar a louça que Draco acabava de lavar. — Eu só vou ficar preocupado com você, é isso.

— Eu também.

Silêncio.

Harry se aproximou de seu corpo, encostando seu ombro nas costelas do loiro, consideravelmente maior do que ele, e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, os olhos fechado, levemente vermelhos. — Eu realmente queria que isso funcionasse, Draco.

Draco colocou a sua cabeça sobre a de Harry e eles ficaram ali por alguns instantes, um sentindo a presença do outro, esquecendo, por segundo, que a partir do dia seguinte, eles não seriam mais um casal.

— Eu confio em você, Harry — ele virou-se de frente para o moreno, segurando suas mãos. — Para vender o apartamento, eu digo. E você pode ficar com toda a grana, meu pai gosta mais de você mesmo e ele só me deu esse apartamento porque eu estava  _ com você _ . 

— Não diga bobagens, Draco.

Os dois riram.

— Vamos dormir juntos essa noite? — Harry perguntou.

— Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar a dormir sem você, Harry — Draco terminou de lavar os talheres e se afastou da pia. — Eu vou tomar um banho, tirar essa sujeira do corpo, e podemos conversar melhor depois, pode ser?

— Claro.

Harry esperou que Draco desaparecesse e trancasse a porta do banheiro para tirar um pedaço de papel do bolso; ele sabia que a despedida entre eles seria a coisa mais dolorosa que iriam vivenciar, então precisava fazer isso sem que  _ estivessem _ juntos. Deixou a carta sobre a mesa, em cima da mesa de classificados, pedindo que deixasse a casa de manhã, uma vez que iria atender sozinho a correta e os possíveis novos proprietários.

Quando Draco saiu do banho, pensando que iria encontrar o ex-companheiro esperando por ele no quarto, Harry já estava caminhando rapidamente em direção a parada de ônibus, com sua mochila nas costas e a cafeteira nos braços, o único laço que não compartilhava com Draco e, consequentemente, a única coisa que não o faria chorar quando visse.

No final das contas, era o café que os separava, tão amargo quanto.


End file.
